Je Vous Choisis
by KeChiJ
Summary: Caroline Forbes hasn't seen her friends in two years because, she was mourning over the murder of her mother. All of her friends live in a new town, with new perspectives. Caroline has decided to come back to see them once more, and hopefully start over. But, unfortunately, everyone has still has secrets. However, Caroline knows the most secret...who killed her mother...
1. Third Time

**© KeChiJ ©**

** ~kechij**

**JE VOUS CHOISIS**

…I CHOOSE YOU

|**Chapter I**|

|**(Third time's the charm)**|

_High in the sky_ in a seat on the airplane, Caroline Forbes is looking down at a blank page of her diary. Pen in her right hand, diary in her lap. For the past two years she's tried so hard to be normal, while knowing that she's…..a vampire. She could never come back to Mystic Falls after everything that had happened. Everything about Nicklaus, her father, Tyler and…her mother, just tore her apart…she just couldn't handle it. She began to look outside her window, looking at the sky…looking back at her blank page she begins to write:

Dear Diary,

It's been awhile, well actually two years to be exact. I had finished college as I planned…Mom would be so proud! But, unfortunately no one was there at graduation to embrace the success that I had. A week ago Bonnie and Elena wrote me a letter congratulating me though! But, still it isn't the same. They both want me to visit them in this new town that they live in called, **Dilakaśa. **I guess it's just another supernatural town just like Mystic Falls, how lovely. I just can't believe that I'm actually doing this, going here! After all this time, they want me to come back…I just couldn't believe it. But this new place, this new town worries me. Why go through all this trouble to move here? I don't know what has happen over the years but to be honest I don't think I should know-

"Flight 1719 is now landing in Dilakasa" said the flight attendant.

(Caroline's diary continued)

Well here goes nothing…

Caroline leaves the airport in a taxi. Bonnie told her to meet her at a bar called 'D-Grill'. Once she has arrived Caroline sees an African-American girl in the back corner using her 'mind' to light a candle. Caroline walks over towards her.

"Still one of the hardest tricks in the book for you isn't it Ms. Bennett?" Caroline sarcastically spoke.

"And you're sill the smart-mouthed Blondie that I know and love" Bonnie gives Caroline the biggest most loving hug to her best friend. "Ugh!—I've missed you Barbie".

"I've missed you too my Wicked witch of the-well that doesn't matter" Caroline and Bonnie both giggle at each other. "How's vampire Gilbert?"

"You know the same-old, dealing with a stubborn little brother, conflicting with the Salvatore brothers and of course 'handling' Katerina. As you can tell…it's the usual" Bonnie answered.

Apparently, nothing has changed for Elena or Bonnie for that matter either. Her whole family is gone and she's trying to separate her emotions from her powers because we all know what happens when it does. This town is just a renewed version of 'Mystic Falls' so far. Bonnie still looks the same, black hair, olive-green eyes, and Caroline doesn't look any different either.

Bonnie's phone begins to ring. She picks it up franticly when she sees who was calling her she ignores it, and places it back in her back pocket of her pants.

"Who was that?" questioned Caroline.

"Oh…it was no one—no one important" Caroline could tell that her best friend was lying to her, and besides Bonnie rarely ever lies to Caroline. "Excuse me for a moment…the ladies' room" Bonnie and Caroline gave each other a little grin, but they knew that something was up. Caroline pretends to be distracted while Bonnie is going to the ladies' room. Caroline hasn't used her vampire abilities in awhile, as she focuses on Bonnie and listen in on her conversation, because knowing Bonnie she would call that person back. Meanwhile, in the bathroom…

"-This isn't a good time-I know! I'm trying my best! -Yes she's here-She's my best friend what would you expect me to do-No! Don't tell him! Do you know what could happen if-Whatever I don't have time for this, I got to go she's waiting" she turns around towards the door and she screams, Caroline was hovering over her at the last minute. "Geez, Caroline trying to give me a heart attack…y-you scared me".

Caroline begins to walk mysteriously, opening the stalls to see if anyone else is there—no one is. "Who was that on the phone Bonnie-and don't say it was nobody.." she locks the bathroom door.

Bonnie begins to shiver of fear, and every moment you could hear the screeching of her gulps. "It shouldn't matter Car—this is our reunion-this is about us not who's calling me".

Caroline balls up her fist. "Bon, you know that I can tense up very easily and become very angry also…so don't play this game with me because I really…" she grits her teeth. "I really don't want to hurt you…not again…"

"C-C-Caroline please calm down"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN-!"

"It was Damon!"

"What?"

"Damon was the one calling me okay? I had told Stefan that you were here…and somehow Damon knew. I didn't want him to know because well…ya know…"

"Stefan's here?"

"Everyone from Mystic falls is here, now that you're here."

Caroline starts to smile. "Where's Stefan?"

"I think you know the answer to that…"

Caroline storms out to find Stefan. She can't believe she finally gets to see him again, the one that has helped her through thick and thin, after all this time. She wants to hold him tight and never let go. She's running, running free, it's never felt so good to her to be a vampire.

She arrives at this old mansion, similar to the one Stefan had in Mystic Falls. Same texture, same theme. When she arrives at the door she's glad and excited but also out of breath. Her hand reaches up to knock at the door…but she hesitates. She turns around and begins to doubt herself; her low self-esteem is taking control. She doesn't know why she's here, or why she wants to see him so badly, she should've never come.

"…Leaving so soon" his voice made the hairs on her back stick up. "Oh my gosh, it's really you Caroline! Bonnie wasn't kidding! Come here!". Stefan holds Caroline really tight like he doesn't want to let her go, and she doesn't want him too. She realizes that she's doing too much and pushes him away when really, she doesn't want to.

"Well…" Caroline puts her hands o her hips checking out Stefan to see what's 'changed'.

"How did I do, Ms. Barbie"

"You haven't aged a day, Grandpa!"

"I'm glad that I have your approval! Don't wait out here come on in! All of us have been waiting for you…"

"All of us…?" Stefan walks into the house however, Caroline can't seem to be able to walk in.

"Uhm…Stefan? Did you happen to change the deed?"

"Well of course my dumb little brother would give the deed of our house to his pathetic human ex-girlfriend". Damon comes to the door where Caroline is, he just came from the kitchen. He's wearing all black as usual but his hair is messier, it looks like he just came out of the bed.

"I just thought it was a better idea for a human to have the deed, just in case of emergencies!"

"Always like to think ahead my brother!" Damon said sarcastically with a smirk on his face, which makes Stefan roll his eyes, and cross his arms.

"Well…I think it's a brilliant idea! Safety first!" Caroline had the biggest grin on her face. You could tell she was so proud of the decisions Stefan has made…so far…

"Ooooooo look the _'fun safety'_ police" Damon spoke jokingly.

"She always was the fun police…wasn't she?" A girl, either Katherine or Elena walked down the steps. She had the walk of Katherine, but the innocent yet intruding tone in her voice, like Elena did. She reaches towards Damon, and touches the top of his spine down to the torso. Yet, he snatches her wrist like a twig, she yanks her hand away.

"Elena!" Caroline tries running through the door forgetting that she can't enter without an invitation.

"Oh, why don't you help the damsel in distress, Katherine?" Damon cried.

"But, why?!" Katherine pouts "She still falls for the Elena trick. Besides I like her this way". You could see her squint her eyes of pleasure. Stefan grabs the back of her head and threatens her.

"Invite her in…now"

"Well you know you can't compel me, at least it's nice to know you still care about Barbie—Kenny". She gives a flirtatious wink, and struts very seductively towards the door. Katherine leans up against the open door and stares at Caroline in satisfaction.

"Are you satisfied yet? Can you get me out" asked Caroline.

"No….and maybe" replied Katherine.

"Katherine!" Stefan balled up his fist.

"Alright! Geez you're so grumpy when you're around me! Come on in Blondie—Oh sorry…Caroline…" Caroline walks right on in. The inside of the house is very familiar to the home they'd owned before.

"Same taste as always…" Caroline spoke as she mesmerizes their décor.

"His, not mine" Damon corrected.

"Don't deny your input" Elena ran in as fast as cheetah and gave Damon the most romantic hug and kiss.

"Gilbert!" yelled Caroline as she chases Elena to give her a hug.

"Oh! It's so good to see you! I've missed you!"

"Yeah. It's been awhile…a lot of catching up to do…"

"Most defiantly." Damon's cell phone rings, he looks at who is calling and he picks up the phone immediately, and storms off, Caroline notices it.

"Still with Dr. Douche bag, huh?"

"Caroline, don't judge okay? It's a new town, a new perspective of everything! He's changed!"

"Not from what I've seen" Caroline murmured.

"Well you just came here, what do you know?" Katherine butted in.

"And what do you know Katherine, you just have the deed?" Elena spoke with urge.

" Exactly! Meaning that it's my house…so I know everything!"

As Katherine and Elena bicker back and forth as usual, Caroline tries to focus on Damon's conversation but it won't work.

"Hey, Caroline do you want a drink?" asked Stefan.

"Yeah! Of course I'll be right back just going to get familiar with the place".

She walks up the stairs trying not to look suspicious, even though she is. She knows that Damon and Bonnie are up to something, but she doesn't know what. She gets a better connection of Damon's conversation and all she can here is:

'Yeah, yeah whatever—Hey! A deal's a deal.-Don't mess with me!-Yeah, sure'

Damon opens the door to see Caroline standing right there. She grabs him by the neck and pushes him up against the wall. "What are you up too, Damon Salvatore?"

"How about none of your business? That sounds like a perfects 'what's up with you' reply"

"I know that you and Bonnie are up to something!"

"Well if you know why ask?

"Because….because I don't know what it is—" Damon grabs her by the throat and pushes her up against the wall.

"Now you've must have forgotten…I'm older than you, stronger, and more evil than you ever could be…don't mess with me" he lets go of her and begins to walk away.

"So, now you're going to threaten me with the same threats…I don't think so…you can't hurt me, so I can mess with you all I want too." Damon looks back and shrugs his shoulders like nothing happened.

She's breathing heavily, furiously. She needs to sit down and write in her diary, she doesn't leave anywhere without it. She begins to write:

Dear Diary,

Nothing's changed! They're all the same! Bonnie is a manipulator! Damon has had his final straw! Elena is still having love issues with Damon and human Katherine! Everything, everybody, has stayed the same! I'm sick of this, this why I'd—

There's a knock at the door, she wipes her tears and cleans herself up. "One moment, please!" Once she's finally cleaned up she opens the door. "Oh! Stefan it's just you! I'm sorry!"

"Are you alright Caroline?"

"Yeah! Better than ever! Let's drink shall we?"

Caroline and Stefan walk down stairs, happily. Damon and Elena are cooking in the kitchen while flirting. Katherine has drunk so much alcohol she's literally drunk dancing in the middle of the living room all by herself. Stefan looks at Caroline questioningly. He knows something is wrong, and wants to help but he doesn't want another drama reunion to happen. He hasn't written in a while, but when he does he never finishes.

"Oh look the unwanted lovebirds" Caroline smirked.

"Sorry to disturb you're viewing, Caroline…" Damon apologized while Elena laughs leaving his lap to wash the dishes.

"Apology not accepted…ever!" Caroline whispered only to Damon. However, Elena and Stefan heard trying to ignore it.

"Let me help you clean those dishes Elena—"Damon offered while staring at Caroline with no remorse.

"I'm sorry about Damon, he usually doesn't act like this…it's just—"

"I'm here" Caroline interrupted Stefan. "It's just because I'm here, and you know it"

"Do you think I'm hiding something from you Caroline?"

"Everyone has secrets…as usual"

"So, Caroline how was life outside Mystic Falls" Elena asked.

"Better than being in" Caroline answered.

Damon threw the dish he held back in the sink and wiped his hands and turned around towards Stefan and Caroline."Ya know? How about we just get down to the chase ladies and gentlemen! Ask her everything we really want to know, since she wants to be a smart-mouth about it!" Elena grabs him by the arm tightly to try to let him know to stop.

"Like you never are?" questioned Caroline.

"Damon, don't, she's just jetlagged…"

"Or just really drunk…" Stefan interrupted.

"Or perhaps she has so many emotions built up she's going to explode! I think we all know who's right here…"

"And you are, right, Damon?" Caroline asked. "With your hot-shot smart mouth, you lying, manipulative, piece of—"

"Why did you leave Mystic Falls?" Damon intrigued.

"To grieve, to mourn…to live my life the way it should've lived"

"We were your family Caroline! You left us!"

"I'd left them! Not! You."

"What about Nicklaus?" You could see Caroline tense up.

"What about him?"

"Isn't he the real reason why you left? Because of how ashamed you were, of him?"

Her eyes begin to tear up and cry. "You have not right to say that Damon!"

"And why don't I Caroline? Why!"

"Because you—you and Nicklaus…killed my mother."


	2. Letters Of Confessions

**© KeChiJ ©**

** ~kechij**

**JE VOUS CHOISIS**

…I CHOOSE YOU

**|Chapter 2|**

**|Letters Of Confessions|**

_Yes! She didn't want to believe it!_ But, it is so. Damon killed her mother, and Nicklaus had something to do with it. Of course at times she was ashamed of Nicklaus, of what he does, but this just broke everything apart. Their love, their faithfulness…gone. Caroline saw her mother bitten to death in the middle of the woods, she was missing for three days when they'd found her. She knew that they were supernatural bites but very unusual. She wanted to stay and be with her friends, until she got the letters. Every day for a whole week someone was sending her letters saying 'I know who did it', 'Read what you seek', and 'Trust no one'. She didn't believe it she thought it was just someone fooling around, she was wrong. After a week of these letters she received the main one of all, the confession. It was a page, perhaps from someone's dairy that said Damon was dragging Elizabeth in the woods. Nicklaus followed him in a weirdly manner, and sat there and watched Damon eat her alive. And afterwards Nicklaus began to join her.

Now Caroline is lying on her bed in the Salvatore brother's house. She has no money to sleep in a hotel, and she hasn't been out since the acknowledgment of Damon and Klaus being known as murderers again. Elena has ignored Damon for days! Stefan talks to Damon, but can barely look at him. Honestly, Damon has no idea what is going on! Everyone knew that he didn't like Elizabeth, but he would never go so far to kill her! He doesn't remember biting her nor killing her. Unfortunately, Caroline has proof that he did. The only person that accepts him in this matter is, well, Katherine. And she's defiantly embracing this.

Damon is waking up from a long rest. Elena is sitting upwards on his bed.

"Elena..I'm so sorry! But…she's lying I'd never kill Elizabeth. She was the only descent human I somewhat liked."

"Oh! I forgive you Damon, we all know that Barbie can exaggerate certain things" Elena giggles.

"Katherine." Damon spoke softly.

"Man! Being a human makes being Elena a lot easier!"

"You are so wretched!"

"Ooooooo thanks honey! I love when you use big vocabulary words" Katherine winked. Damon pushed Katherine off the bed and walks casually to the shower.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room, Elena is drinking an alcoholic beverage while watching depressing news on TV. Stefan comes in from a long walk in the neighborhood and enters the living room where she is.

"You're watching miserable news, while drinking vodka, perfect combo Gilbert!" Stefan sarcastically spoke.

"You know how I roll during depressing times, Stefan"

"Yeah, I know you a little too well"

"I'm trying to find something that's more miserable, than what I'm dealing with so I won't have to feel as bad"

"Wonderful solution, you have there."

"You got anything better." Elena leans towards him, trying to act all tough.

"How about we put down the vodka, take a shower and take lots of breath mints?"

Stefan picks up Elena and drags her up the stairs into her bedroom. He walks out the door to give her more privacy, as she rests. Stefan walks back down stairs and sees Damon lied out on the couch. You can tell that he's so exhausted from everything.

"Drunk again, isn't she?" Damon asked Stefan while rubbing his eyes, and yawning.

"Yep, you know it." Stefan pours himself a glass of Scotch. "Want some?"

"Ya know? I should just live the rest on my life on liquor and scotch because, it takes the pain away with more pain, and they don't hate me!"

"How fortunate" you could tell that he didn't mean it, Stefan was making no effort around Damon. He pours him a glass of scotch and hands it to Damon. "Has…has Caroline came out?"

"Why don't you go judge for yourself? You know she wants you Stef."

"We're just friends…nothing more."

"Yeah well that's what you said about Katherine…and looked what happened a hundred plus years later"

"I'm sorry that I can't predict the future." Caroline walks downstairs, you can tell she's week, she needs to feed, on human blood. "Caroline!"

"Barbie finally woke up for Kenny, how sweet?"

Stefan looks back at Damon, eyes filled with shame. "How are you? Oh my gosh Caroline look at you!"

Her lips are as dry as a desert, you can tell that there is no moist in her mouth. So she speaks softly, and dryly. "I'm f-fine Stefan"

"No you're not! You need to feed! I have some packs in the freez—"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She was so furious you could see the veins build up below her eyes, she was starving. "I'm sorry, Stefan…I-I need to go."

"Caroline! Wait!" She storms off, no idea where she could be. Who knows what could happen to her?

"Oh Blondie's having a bad day…Uhhh I love seeing her like this." Katherine turns on the music and begins to dance. "C'mon dance with me pretty boys"

"Never." Damon and Stefan both said.

Caroline is running, it's the only thing that won't make her think, no effort, no impute, nothing. _Snip_, she stops, _Someone's here_ she whispers to herself. _Whoosh_, a fast wind has passed by her, now she knows it's something supernatural. "Who's there?" she cried. "I'm not afraid of you." She says she isn't, but she actually is. She's petrified!

"Just leave me alone!" Whoosh, Whoosh!

"I thought you weren't afraid…." An echo appeared.

"I-I'm not I'm…just curious."

"There's nothing to be afraid of…I won't hurt you…"

"Don't make promises you can't—"an unexpected migraine comes over Caroline, maybe it's just the hunger kicking in. No! It's something more way more! She screams, the pain is too hard to bare. "Please! Stop!"

"But why Caroline it's too fun!"

"Caroline?" Her migraine stops, and someone else's voice appears. "Caroline? Is that you? Are you alright?" Caroline blacks out.

Back at the house, it begins to become nighttime. Elena comes out her room to check on Caroline, she can see that she's gone. She comes rushing downstairs hoping to see Caroline finally out of her room…she isn't satisfied.

She sees Stefan pacing back and forth frantically. While Stefan is freaking out, Damon is happily enjoying her not being there by dancing with Katherine in the living room.

"Where's Caroline?" Elena asked Stefan but gets interrupted by Damon.

"Gone like the wind, bull's-eye!"

Elena just continues to ignore him, and focuses on Stefan. "Where is she?"

"I-I don't know…she's been out for a very long time..and I'm worried"

"Calm down hotshot she's fine…"

"Damon just shut up! Just shut up!" Elena finally looks at Damon in the eye, that's all he wanted. He wanted those gorgeous brown eyes to look into his baby blue eyes. Instead of her looking at him with eyes of love, it's more like eyes of hate.

"Nice to finally talk to you, too."

Elena groans and rolls her eyes, "Okay? Stefan? You just need to calm down and hand me your cell and we can just call her okay? She'll tell us that she's okay." She takes Stefan's phone and calls Caroline, it goes straight to voicemail. It's unusual for that to happen, she always answers her phone. "We need to find her."

"How? She's probably traveling the world for all we know" Damon sarcastically said.

"I'm going to find her."

"Elena? Are you insane you're not going out there by yourself?! I'm coming with you"

"I'll pass!"

"No, Elena I think it's a great idea, I'll work with Bon, you too work together" Stefan walked away and calls Bonnie.

"Do not expect me to talk to you, Damon."

"Great! More time for…me."

Caroline wakes up, she's at the grill, she was sitting near the bar, and no one is to be seen. She realizes that she's not hungry anymore nor dealing with a migraine. Why is she here? How did she end up there?

"Hello? Anyone here?" from the back of the bar's counter, Hayley appears, she's cleaning glasses.

"Had a nice sleep there?" Hayley asked while she pours her a glass, to drink.

"Uhmmm…yeah? I guess? Why—how did I end up here?"

"Well I saw you in the middle of the woods, you blacked out, for some reason, so I took you back to my job to rest."

"Wow—thank you! I'm glad it was you and not—well never mind that." They both glared at each other with a nice grin. "So everyone from Mystic Falls is here, huh?"

"Apparently so, I just came here because not many towns like supernatural, especially wolves, walking their premises."

"I understand….so how have you been? Anything new?"

"Well…uhmmm I used to live in New Orleans but I came here as you can tell….I needed a new start"

"With people of your past?"

"Sometimes you have to take two steps back, to take one step forward."

"I'm sorry Hayley"

"For…what?"

"Everything—with Tyler, me, just everything I misread you…I'm sorry. Who knows this may be a sign that we should be friends since it's so ironic!"

"Yeah, it is." Hayley is starting to become stingier towards Caroline. "I got more packs of blood here if you would like some." She pulls out a pack of blood on the counter for Caroline.

"It wouldn't hurt." She grabs the pack in relief; it feels so good to her to have food, to survive. She grabs the straw with every finger, her lips are placed upon it, Hayley is watching her…cautiously. Caroline takes one sip and spits it out immediately, and jumps out her seat!

"Hayley, you varvain me!?"

"I'm sorry Caroline!" Hayley jumps over the counter and grabs Caroline, and breaks her neck, she's out, an applause begins to echoe into the room.

"Well done, well done, you deserve an Oscar!"

"I did my part okay? I'M DONE!" Hayley tries to walk away but he grabs her by the arm tightly with his hybrid hands.

"Not so fast sweetheart, there's still so much to be told—to be done" he whispered closely to her ear, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"WHY TYLER?! WHY ME?!

"Because we're hybrids"


End file.
